borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baron Flynt
Background Baron Flynt got a job working for Patricia Tannis, but she eventually fired him for gross incompetence. After this, he headed to the Salt Flats, and took control of a group of Bandits there, and the dredging rig, Thor. He calls himself the Leader of the Bandits, and has his Bandits patrol the Salt Flats in Runners. He has two bodyguards. After Dahl abandoned their prison project on Pandora, Flynt, who had been the warden, quickly began recruiting and organising inmates into his own personal militia. Flynt's title was the subject of tremendous controversy during this process. He couldn't be called "warden" as they were no longer prisoners. He wasn't of royal descent so the inmates refused to call him "king". Flynt never held an election so "president" was out of the question. Eventually it came down to "Baron" or "Big Cheese". As those who preferred "Big Cheese" started disappearing, the preference for "Baron" quickly became unanimous. Involvement Baron Flynt steals the fourth piece of the vault key from Patricia Tannis after she fires him for gross incompetence. The player must kill Flynt to retrieve the final piece of the key and immediately after is contacted by Commandant Steele, leader of the Crimson Lance, who informs the player that the Atlas Corporation is now in possession of the vault key. It should be noted that there is no vault key in the chest the player opens, and it is also stated after opening it that there is no fourth fragment. Therefore it can be assumed that Tannis misleads the player into killing Flynt and trying to obtain a non-existent fragment. This could be why the next quest given is to "Get Some Answers". Strategy Before proceeding to the final fight on top of Baron Flynt's bucket-wheel excavator, Thor, it might pay to check your ammunition stocks and replenish as needed. There is a Med Vendor and an Ammo Vendor on the eastern side of Thor for this purpose. Once you are ready for the fight you can access the upper decks by riding an elevator up from directly beneath it. The entrance to the elevator is on the western side of Thor. The Baron sits on his throne on an elevated platform, and shouldn't be engaged immediately. Several building doors open, and Midget Psychos and Psychos spawn, rushing out to attack. When the first wave is dispatched, a second wave will attack. After they have also been taken care of Hanz and Franz, the two bodyguards of the Baron, come from a floor that rises up from inside Thor. Franz will use a Machine Gun (but he won't fire this for several seconds after you critically hit him), and Hanz will rush up to you and throw a grenade and melee. Hanz is relatively quick, and when he's not lobbing a grenade, he'll catch up to you. The best tactic is to engage them, then run back to the elevator. There is a passageway on either side. Bring him down there and continue kiting him around in the elevator room. He'll go down quickly with critical damage and then you can focus on the gunner. Franz does not move much after he's spawned, so you can just stand next to him and critical hit him to prevent him from firing. If you're having difficulties with the two bodyguards you can make things much easier. As soon as you reach the top of the elevator run around to the right. Located to the rear-right of the elevator is a shed with satellites on top which you can get up to by jumping on a Jacobs fuel tank. Inside the shed is a weapons cache. This spot has satellites in between you and Flynt so he can't hit you with stray rockets. There is no way for any enemy to get very close since there is no ramp to this spot. Your main threat is Franz, although he tends to crowd the wall rather than gain a better line of fire. Also, Hanz will miss with the grenade about 75% of the time when you're here. Simply look over the edge to rain hell upon the two bodyguards and any other bandits in the area while keeping an eye on your shields in case you need to duck to recover them. Once the coast is clear proceed to kill Flynt. When the last bodyguard is on low health you'll find the Baron has come down from his perch and more bandits have spawned from the higher levels on the rig. The Baron uses a Shotgun that fires six rockets at a medium speed but with low accuracy. After he fires, there will be a five to six second break where he reloads or just idles, allowing you to pump rounds into him. Each Rocket does about 80 damage (depending on playthrough). If you're exposed to all six shots, depending on class/shield, it could hurt. If you don't rush it and stay behind cover he'll be killed quite quickly. Alternatively, engage Flynt in melee. He crouches when struck down and doesn't move. Move behind him so he can't melee you and continue to kill him. When he dies, he'll also drop his shotgun, called the Boom Stick. The turn in location for the quest is up behind his throne. Youtube Video Quotes *"Come get some." *"Please make yourself at home. My men will be with you shortly. Let it never be said that the great Baron Flynt is short on hospitality" *"Think you can stop me?" Trivia Notes *When fighting Baron Flynt it is possible for him to walk off the side of the map. Thus killing him. His weapon the "Boom Stick" will be found at the bottom of the refinery, where he would have landed. This however is a good method on how to kill him very easily. *Also, if using a weapon that has a knockback ability, such as Sledge's Shotgun or, occasionally, a Skullmasher-type sniper, it is possible to launch Baron Flynt off of his platform. If the weapon has a strong enough knockback, he can be launched far across The Salt Flats, killing him instantly and launching his loot, including the Boom Stick, everywhere. *When fighting Baron Flynt after he respawns sometimes the elevator button will no longer work, stranding you on Thor. Jumping off Thor obviously will not work. Best solution in this case is to exit game with saving all game progress - this way you'll keep all the collected loot and experience and after reloading from that save you'll be next to New-U/Fast Travel station on Salt Flats. See Also Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Bandits Category:The Salt Flats